Future Sight
by ChakiChu
Summary: After losing everything, Yugi Motou is preparing for a new year at school. Little does he know that this year will be one he never forgets. Trapped in the academy, Yugi along with the normal GX crew must defeat a new evil to regain an old friend. Will the


---Prologue---

_"This isn't the legend of a special Pharaoh. Everybody has his own story...the story complete in the light. My legend has just started."_

Yugi Motou wasn't a normal 16 year old boy. In the past year, he had traveled the world and then some at least three times, even going back in time to ancient Egypt in order to save an old friend. But now everything had changed. Yugi was just starting eleventh grade, and for once everything seemed fairly normal. Or so he thought.

"Lets see..." It was 6 A.M., on a crisp Monday morning. Yugi had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready for school, putting on his new school uniform. Before he only had one, but after all that it went through he decided to put it away for safe keepings, as a remnant of his time spent on his travels. "Look's like I have everything, oh! Almost forgot." Yugi walked over to his bed and pulled out a blue duffle bag. Yugi peeked inside to check if everything was there, however something odd caught his eye. He grabbed the sleek metal object and brought it into light. "I don't remember this..." Yugi said to himself, a habit left over from those days. Yugi spun the coin-like object between his forefinger and thumb, watching it glimmer in the early morning sunlight. Yugi recognized the carvings around the edges as being Egyptian hieroglyphics, but could not decrypt their presence. "Wait a second..." Yugi looked closer at characters, and for some reason what once looked like gibberish suddenly made perfect sense:

_A greater understanding is what is to be gained but is to be lost. Turn back the clocks, and discover the key._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi pondered to himself as he gave the amulet one last spin. Suddenly there was a large flash of light, and Yugi blacked out.

--------

"Yo, Chris, wake up! We're going to be late."

"Mmhmm..." Yugi mumbled in his sleep. He didn't know who Chris was, but wished that whoever was talking would keep it down so he could sleep more.

"Hey, I said get up!" Yugi felt a hard slap on his back, startling him awake.

"What was that for?" Yugi asked, looking at the boy. He had messy brown hair that looked like someone plopped a mop on his head. "And who are you anyways?"

"What? Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am!" The boy said, looking like someone just shot him. "I'm your old pal Jaden, remember? Dude, we've known each other since pre-school for goodness sake! Listen, maybe you're still asleep, but come on! New student orientation begins in five minutes! We can't be late!"

"Listen..." Yugi slowly got out of bed, looking around. Jaden was wearing what looked like a uniform of some sort, a red jacket and black pants, while Yugi himself was dressed in a kind of jump suit. "I don't know what's going on here, and I certainly don't know who this Chris guy is. I'm Yugi, Yugi Motou! And I definitely don't belong here." Yugi looked around at the room, it was a complete dump. The paint on the walls was chipping off, the ceiling had several holes in it, and finally the room was freezing since it probably didn't have any heat.

"Ha! That's a good one Chris!" Jaden hit Yugi hard on the shoulder. "Like you're the champ, ha! You barely passed the entrance exams for goodness sake!"

"I told you!" Yugi's temper was growing short. "I'm not Chris, I'm Yugi!" Yugi just sighed, figuring that Jaden probably wouldn't believe him anyways. Yugi got up out of bed and looked around, trying to find where he could find his own school uniform.

"Hey, you lose something?" Jaden asked, walking where Yugi was standing with a blank look on his face.

"Yea, um...do you remember where I put my uniform, uh, last night?" Yugi asked, trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about, but he honestly had no clue.

"Ha! You really are still asleep!" Jaden laughed. "They're right here, in your drawer." Yugi smiled as thanks, and looked around once again. "What now?" Jaden asked, with that same blank look on his face. Yugi was convinced it was one of his favorites.

"Uh..." Yugi felt a wave of embarrassment sweep over him. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Um, second door down." Jaden replied. "But make sure to hurry! Orientation starts in five!" Yugi ran out the door, not wanting to be late to whatever this orientation was. Thankfully there wasn't a line at the bathroom, apparently there was only one, so Yugi popped inside the small room and slipped off his sweat suit and put on the uniform. After a couple of seconds of changing he finally worked up the courage to look in the mirror, and almost passed out of shock. The boy facing him was truly not Yugi Motou, but a new boy, Chris. He had spiky brown hair, similar to his own but not as tall, and soft blue eyes that made him appear fearful or shy at all times. Yugi splashed water furiously against his face, in hopes of waking up from that nightmare, however it was no go. No matter how much he did that, he was still there.

"Hey, you done?" Yugi heard Jaden knock against the door. "Come on!"

"Sorry!" Yugi wiped his face dry with an old towel and ran outside. _Wow…_He thought as he looked around. He was standing next to an old building with a faded red roof and faded yellow paint peeling off from the walls. It was a two-story building, but personally he couldn't understand how it was still standing after what looked like years of use.

"Hey, come on!" Jaden shouted from 20 feet ahead. "We're already late!"

"Sorry!" Yugi called back, quickly turning around, trying to take everything in at once.

"Come on!" Jaden shouted again, even more impatient. "You'll have plenty of time to sight-see later!" Yugi figured he was right and ran to catch up with him. They both ran the rest of the way to (what Yugi figured was) the main building. It was probably the largest school building Yugi had ever seen: It was about three-four stories tall, with three main sections to it. The top section had a blue roof, while the left and right roofs had yellow and red roofs repeatedly.

"Hey, wait up!" Yugi called. Jaden had run ahead of him, apparently so far ahead he couldn't hear Yugi any more. Yugi slowed down to a walking pace, trying to figure out where he needed to go next. Yugi wandered around the halls for several minutes, figuring he'd hear wherever the speech was taking place, but for some reason he couldn't. In fact, after about fifteen minutes of wandering around aimlessly, Yugi realized that he was the only one inside the building. "This is really weird…" Yugi said to himself. "Hello?" He called out, but again nobody answered. Yugi looked around one more time, when he thought he saw a familiar face running away from him. "Hey!" Yugi called as he ran after him. _Could it be?_ He asked himself over and over again. The man ahead started to run faster, so Yugi quicken his own pace in hopes of catching up to him. Suddenly he stopped, causing Yugi to slam into him and fall down on the ground. "Ow…" Yugi rubbed the back of his head, for he hit it when he fell. The man started to laugh evilly, which for some reason made Yugi start to feel faint. "Who…are you…?" Yugi asked, but before the man could answer he passed out.

----------

"Hey…you ok?" That was the first thing Yugi heard when he first came around.

"Yea…I'm fine."

"What happened?" The voice said again. As more time passed Yugi could feel the strength returning to him, allowing him to attempt to sit up, but the rush of blood to his head made him do otherwise.

"Um…I'm not quite sure. I was walking around when…uh…I can't remember."

"What's your name?"

"Yugi. Yugi Motou."

"Excuse me?" The voice said, when finally the reality of the past several hours hit him for the first time. Yugi sat up with a jolt and looked around feverishly. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean…Yugi…he's kinda…" Yugi turned around, and he saw a girl roughly his "age" (or the age of his new body at least) looking down at him. She was wearing what looked like the school uniform, and had short crimson red hair and bright sparkling blue eyes. She seemed shocked that he spun around so fast, and her face looked like she had seen a ghost or something.

"Forgive me." Yugi said as he bowed low to the floor, feeling bad that he scared her like that.

"Uh…sure…" The girl looked confused. "Sure you don't want to go to the infirmary?"

"Yea, I'm fine…" Yugi stood up and extended his hand for her to shake. "My name's Chris. Chris uh...Kebner." Yugi had no idea where that name popped into his head, but it seemed fitting for some reason.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Chris." The girl shook his hand firmly. "I'm Chaki Takashi. First Year."

"So what were you doing out here?" Yugi asked. "Isn't the orientation going on?"

"What? Oh, I see." Chaki smiled. "The orientation ended about an hour ago. You must have been out for the whole thing…Don't worry. You didn't miss much." Chaki giggled a little, as Yugi slowly felt like he was slipping into a hole of failure.

"Great…" Yugi sighed. "My first day here and I'm already behind…"

"Well, if you want I could fill you in on what happened…" Chaki offered "If you're willing to pay that is." Chaki grinned.

"Pay?" Yugi asked, a little confused.

"For lunch, silly!" Chaki gave him the thumbs up sign. "Come on!"

"I'm coming…" Yugi followed her, worried about what he'd gotten himself into.

-----

"Bingo!" Chaki cheered as she opened the door and finally found the cafeteria.

"Finally!" Yugi said. He felt like he hadn't eaten in eons. "But next time, couldn't you just have used the map?"

"I guess…" Chaki sighed, "But this was way more fun." She smiled, and headed inside to buy something to eat.

_Hm…_Yugi looked around, still amazed at what he saw. He couldn't wait to return to his time and tell his grandfather about everything he'd seen so far, that is, if he ever made it back home. Yugi just decided that somehow he would return, and he'd make sure of it.

"Hey, you ready?" Chaki was by the register with a tray piled high with two servings of ramen, some chips, and two bottles of Cola. Yugi sighed. He had no idea how he would be able to pay for this.

"I'm coming…" Yugi walked over to the register.

"Your ID, sir?" The girl running the register asked, as Yugi felt a wave of panic wash over him.

"Uh…ID?" Yugi asked, feeling really embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl apologized. "All I need to see is your DAS…uh…I believe that stands for Duelist Assistance System or something…anyways it has your ID data embedded in it. The food will be charged to your account."

"Right," Yugi handed her his DAS, which (to him) looked more like a PDA, and the girl scanned it with an infrared beam.

"Thank you very much, and please come again!" The girl chimed as Yugi and Chaki went to sit in a corner.

"So…" Chaki said as they sat down. "You really are new here, aren't you? Haven't you read the handbook?"

"Handbook?" Yugi asked. "Uh…I was a late acceptance." Yugi said, trying to make up for the fact that he knew absolutely nothing about this school at all. _Very late._ He added in his mind.

"Oh, ok. I get it." Chaki smiled, and took another slurp of her ramen. "Hey, you have to try some of this! It's really good!" Chaki happily slurped at the ramen, while Yugi looked down at his bowl. It didn't look that appetizing to him, but he decided to eat some anyways, since if he didn't eat anything in the next few minutes he felt as if his stomach would cave in on itself.

"Yea! This is probably one of the best tasting things I've ever eaten!" Yugi said happily. "I mean, the only food better than this was at Pegasus's Island or…wait…never mind…" Yugi blushed bright red, forgetting that he was way out of his normal time period.

"Hey, no fair!" Chaki shouted. "_You_ got to go on one of the elusive tours of Pegasus's Island! _How?_" Yugi almost fell out of his chair, Chaki seemed so mad that she would have gladly bitten his head off. "I was trying to _ages_ to get tickets! But the no-good-damned-" At this point in time Chaki was beating the table with her fist, loud enough that people were staring-"website was sold out! I almost cried…"Chaki sighed, off in her own world, and then returned a couple of seconds later. "So how was it?"

"Well…it was ok I guess…" Yugi didn't really know what to say. He remembered that Pegasus stole his Grandfather's soul, but he figured that wasn't really _that_ important at this time.

"What did you do?"

"Well, let's see…We rode this really nice cruse ship to get there, and afterwards there were fireworks and plenty of duels…"

"He let you guys use the old arenas? That is so cool!"

"I guess so," Yugi thought about it for a second. He never thought of his old life to be cool, in fact, he just thought it was boring and kinda hard. After all, those bullies-he couldn't remember their names- and that girl, they were always picking on him. "But the best part was the final battle!"

"They re-enacted it?" Chaki asked, looking even more intent.

"Sort of." Yugi smiled, hoping to drum up the suspense.

"What did they do?" Chaki asked again.

"Well…I might tell you…"Yugi teased. on!" Chaki looked like she was about to kill him.

"I may…for a price…" Yugi sneered.

"Fine. Speak your terms."

"That cookie." Yugi pointed to a chocolate chip cookie Chaki had bought for herself that was about the size of a small Frisbee.

"Half of it."

"Deal." They shook, and Chaki resentfully handed half over. Yugi took a bite, savoring the taste of the melted chocolate, and continued:

"You see…" Yugi began, his mouth still full of cookie, "They actually did it, you know, it was kinda like I was actually there as the champion, fighting Pegasus, and then…" Yugi stopped, his heart skipping a beat as he suddenly forgot everything that went on that day. He still could remember how the duel went, but for some reason he felt as if he was missing something important, something that (he felt) had almost killed him.

"You ok?" Chaki asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Yea, I'm fine." Yugi said, eating more of the cookie to try and rid himself of those feelings.

"So, what happened at the end?" Chaki asked, curiously.

"Well, nothing really…" Yugi answered, suddenly feeling all depressed. "They basically just sent us home."

"Oh, I understand." Chaki stood up, grabbing her tray and pushing in her chair. "Listen, I need to go, I have a few things I need to do. See you tomorrow in class, k?" Chaki waved as she walked away.

_Great…just great…_ Yugi sighed, still feeling depressed, and got up to head home.

--------

"Hey! Why the long face?" It was Jaden. Yugi had moped home, very depressed for some unknown reason. "Come on!" Jaden slapped Yugi on the back, hard. "Cheer up! You're at the greatest dueling school in the world! There's no need for sulking!"

"I'm sorry…" Yugi said as he climbed up onto his bed. He had the top bunk. "I'm just not in the mood, that's all."

"What happened?" Jaden had managed to climb on to the bed as well, and currently sat cross-legged staring at Yugi, who was in turn staring at the wall.

"I'm not quite sure…its just…" Yugi sighed; he knew that even if he tried to explain how he was feeling to Jaden, he would never understand.

"Just what?"

"Just that I feel empty…as if part of me is missing…An important part."

"Nonsense Chris!" Jaden playfully punched him on the shoulder. "You're all right here! There's no way part of you is missing!"

"Yea…I suppose you're right…" Yugi sighed. Despite Jaden's encouragement, Yugi still couldn't help but feel part of him was gone.

"Anyways, I'm going to go to dinner. Wanna come?" Jaden asked as he hopped down from the top bunk.

"No thanks, I had a really big lunch."

"Ok…I'll catch up with you later, alright?" Jaden waved as he put on his sneakers and walked out the door. Yugi just rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling, until he finally fell asleep.

------

Yea…I must apologize. The version of this story I posted yesterday was…well…crude. It was just a quick upload so my cousin could read it. This is the real version. So I'm really sorry. -bows-

Also…if you do not like this story, please do not read it. Yesterday I received a very nasty review about this story and it hurt me very deeply. Believe it or not, I know Yu-Gi-Oh! pretty well. I get Shojen Jump and I _own_ all 224 episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! DM on DVD (subtitled, of course). I wrote this story just as the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dub was ending, and it took me awhile to work out everything so it fit. Perfectly. Sure…Yugi _is_ shown at the beginning of GX, but does it say when? No. (if you believe that it was Yami, not Yugi, then I must correct you. Dubs aren't the greatest sometimes...) So I'm explaining why that all happened. I'm explaining why Yugi decided to give Jaden the card…and giving you a pretty darn good story to boot. So please, if you _must _flame, flame about my bad spelling, bad phrasing, bad sentence structure…but DON'T flame my ideas. They'll come around. You just have to give it time.

Now lets see…the next chapter will be coming soon, and more will be explained then. Sort of, I'll try and get the plot in motion by then. Just please bear with me :-) Even if you hate the story just leave me a simple "keep up the good work", and I'll be happy even if you didn't really like my ideas. Just keep the flames to a minimum, please. Treat others the way you want to be treated, and all of that stuff.

This Fanfic is dedicated to my beloved cousin. You know who you are :-D She's helped me out a lot during the planning process. Ever since that night in march when I called you up with this idea…you've been great. Of course, it took awhile, but its here! Yay! So much props to you, and I can't wait to read your upcoming story :-D

Next time on Future Sight! A mysterious spirit! An unusual friendship! And the beginning of a duel! Next Chapter: Enter Chaki! Stalked by Spirit? See you soon!

(Titles of chapters are subject to change at any time, because that one was kinda lame)


End file.
